When The Rain Falls
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: During his final battle with an Orochimaru possesed Sasuke something happens, something that sends how blond back into the past! Can Naruto change the Fates and save Konoha from the snake? rating for potty mouthing and violence!
1. Before hand

**A//N** _Damn, I've created several new fics in the course of ten minutes…First those FF7 ones and then the DMCxover, oh and the long awaited update to Reflections. I read all the reviews and had to answer their pleas. Anyway, this idea popped into mind while playing a 360 game called TimeShift. I finished in two days, I loved it that much I just couldn't put down the controller. Anyway, on with it!_

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own Naruto, but I do own any OC's that appear in this fic!_

**Summary:** _During his final battle with an Orochimaru possessed Sasuke, Naruto performs his newly created ultimate technique. But on impact with its target something happens. The combination of his attack and the cursed seal still on 'Sasuke's' neck creates a sort of Time Paradox. He awakens in a time before all the chaos, before all the hurt…Can he change the Fate of his friends? And possibly gain a few new ones? _

_**When The Rain Falls...**_

- - - X - - - X - - -

**Before hand…**

Pain…an unwelcomed feeling…

Sadness, an unwelcomed emotion…

Failure…a most welcomed fate…

He had failed to save his friends; he had failed to save his home, and he had failed his newest sensei. His friends were dead, his home destroyed, and he had broken his vow to Itachi, the man to take him under his wing when no one else would. Kakashi had gone and gotten himself killed trying to stop Sasuke, everyone had blamed him…

Sakura had died trying to heal her sensei and father figure, Sasuke had betrayed them all. And for what? Some ambition to kill an innocent man? Yes, Uchiha Itachi was innocent, he didn't massacre his clan, no; the man Sasuke threw himself to did. The very Snake that promised him power, he had killed the clan. He would have killed Sasuke if Itachi hadn't gotten back from his mission early…but alas, things had not turned in the poor mans favour, so he was blamed…

He had defended his sensei, tried to tell the teme it was Orochimaru, but the fool did not listen. Instead he had called _him _the traitor for befriending the very man that destroyed his life. Then Itachi had defended Naruto, in a way the blond thought impossible. He had down right screamed in the younger Uchiha's face! The sight had been hysterical, he had said it was Sasuke to blame and no one else. Naruto had trained under him for one purpose…

To save the ungrateful bastard from hell fire…

Then he had said he had never been more disappointed in his life…and Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Then the stupid teme had to let Orochimaru take his body under false pretences of giving it back after he _killed the traitors._ Orochimaru had then killed his sensei and good friend, then turned his sights on Konoha. Naruto had of course been enraged at seeing Sasuke give in so easily to that evil son of a bitch! But after seeing his sensei killed while the older Uchiha had tried to protect him, he snapped.

Kyuubi had given Naruto full access to his Chakra, the fox also being angered by the situation. He had rather liked the weasel…

Then, burning with rage, sadness and power Naruto had fought the Snake. The battle had been long and hard, both sides taking heavy damage. But then Naruto had pulled out his ultimate technique, with help from his sensei he had created a combined form of Chidori, Rasengan and Raikiri. He had called it **'**_**Rasenchikiri'**_.

But to his utter confusion something had happened, he had been blinded by a bright light and hurled backwards.

Then everything went black…

A//N yes sorry for the short ass chap but I needed to clear up what happened to begin with. Sorry if your confused, but the next chap is after his attack backfired. And no need to wait because I uploaded it with this one so you'd have something to go on, REVIEW!


	2. If only

_A//N Yes here it is, I won't bother with talking you to death today._

_Don't own Naruto, do own OC's that may come into the picture…_

- - - X - - - X - - -

**Scroll 1: **_**If only…**_

'Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip.'

"Grrr."

'Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip'

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

'…Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip……………………_SPLASH!_'

"Gah! What the-who the-" Blue eyes shot open with a jolt as a blond head shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow, he frowned "What the-"

'_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'_

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Yelped Naruto as he rolled sideways of his bed in a mass of tangled sheets with a resounding _**thud, **_the impact knocking his alarm clock off his bedside table causing it to land on his head with 'clink' as it's screeching fizzled out with a miserable wheeze. Naruto blinked groggily as he rubbed his head and slid up into a sitting position. He scowled tiredly as his mind slowly ticked back into gear with the clock on the wall. He groaned when he caught the time. "Come on you're kidding me! 3:30 in the morning!" Whined the blond as he tossed his quite dead alarm clock over his shoulder, only to jump when it suddenly started screeching with a vengeance from such abuse. He scrambled to his feet only to trip and face plant the ground with his legs tangled in his blankets. He glared daggers at the offending contraption as it continued to screech bloody murder. He yelped when something flew threw his window and a shout thundered down the street.

"_Oi! People are trying to sleep here!"_

He shouted out an apology as he detangled his legs and lunged at the alarm clock with intent to smash it to pieces only to stumble over his own feet and fly past the object and smash face first into the opposite wall. He groaned as he slid down to the floor.

"**Oi would ya keep it down I'm try'n to catch some Z's here!" **Naruto rubbed his head again and snorted.

"_Yeah we all know you need your beauty sleep fur-ball, not that it'll help, besides since when did-" _Naruto froze. He bolted up from the ground and just stood there for a few moments as it all came flooding back to him. He could feel Kyuubi's own jolt at the revelation.

"**How the…weren't we just-"**

"_Fighting Orochimaru…Yeah…what in Kami's name…"_

"…**I-I have no idea! Where the hell are we anyway!" **Naruto nodded at the question as he scanned the area, taking note of the few objects in the room. He saw a single old looking bed with dirty sheets, a bedside table, an annoyingly familiar alarm clock now on the floor, and the a few Ramen packets dotting the ground. He frowned deeply as he exited the room and entered a familiar looking kitchen, again littered with empty ramen packets. He shook his head in disbelief when he noticed a pair of green goggles on the table and darted down the hall and into his old bathroom. He all but punched the light switch in his haste and lurched to stand in front of his mirror as the lights flicked once, then switched on. His heart skipped a few beats and his breath hitched at the face staring back at him. His hair, instead of tied off at the nape of his neck was way shorter and wilder, his face lacked the darker tan, his cheeks were a little chubby and his whisker marks were a lot thinner. But of all the differences one thing remained the same.

His eyes…

They were the same wise, almost cold dark blue. They had completely lost their cheer and hyper'ness from his childhood days, and were even a darker shade of blue. They had lost their familiar sparkle of mischief and sadly enough, even the deep hurt he had as a child. Events later on in his life had overcome the simple hurt, and replaced it with cold indifference…his dark eyes…were almost lifeless. As he himself as he aged, had become a mere shell of his former self as curtain event's past by.

He continued to stare at the stranger in the mirror, completely ignoring Kyuubi's loud cursing. The fox was confused, freaked and above all…pissed.

"**What the hell is this! How the fuck did we end up back in this pathetic body! Dammit kit what the hell did you do back there!" **that Naruto responded to.

"_Me? What the hell did _I_ do! If I recall it was you who boosted my Rasenchikiri with you Youki!" _

"**Oh so it's my fault? Well you're the one who even used that move! And what the hell even happened! I know where the hell we are but-"**

"It's not _where _we are Fur-ball…" he said aloud as he stared into the mirror again. "It's _when_ we are." That shut the fox up. He stared at himself, soon realising that his expression was of cold indifference, just like his ANBU mask…speaking of which, he missed that thing already! _"Hey Fur-ball…If we really are in the past, do you have any idea how that could be possible?" _the fox king thought for a moment.

"**Well it's not **_**impossible **_**that much I know…I've never really taken an interest in the past myself for obvious reasons but…It **_**may **_**have been the result of combining that Snakes tainted cursed seal with the pure Chakra of the Rasenchikiri or…" **Naruto frowned at himself.

"_Or?" _he prodded. Kyuubi seemed to shift uncomfortably at that.

"**Or…Something else was involved." **Naruto blinked.

"_Do I get to know what this _something _else is?" _Kyuubi remained silent.

"Dammit Kyuubi tell me!" he snapped aloud again. The fox remained silent, which confused the blond even more. If Kyuubi wasn't willing to tell him, then it couldn't be good.

"**Well try to think of the good that could come of this kit….Hell you could stop any of that from happening!" **This made Naruto pause.

"_Eh? What do you-"_

"**Oh come on have I taught you nothing? Your in your eleven year old body not retarded come on! Think boy!" **Naruto winced at the foxes raise in voice, he was talking to him as if he _were_ retarded. Then it dawned on him…

"_Y-your right! I could stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru and everything! But…how do we know it'll work? What if I try and fail?"_ He recoiled slightly when Kyuubi suddenly let out a vicious snarl.

"**DON'T EVEN TRY IT HUMAN! ONE FAILURE DOES NOT MEAN THE END OF EVERYTHING!" **he paused for a moment, then spoke again, only this time his voice was soft. **"You have to have faith in yourself kit, learn from your mistakes. You weren't an ANBU captain for nothing you know, your smart, quick on your feet and above all you have something you didn't all those years ago…er…today. And that's **_**power." **_Naruto eyed the sink for a moment as the foxes words sunk in, then his brow twitched.

"_Did you just call me weak?" _At that Kyuubi chuckled almost insanely.

"**Back then you were, kit…But now, you are worthy to be called a half demon." **Naruto grumbled at that. He had always known he was a half demon, well, when he was clueless about Kyuubi being an exception. He had basically become one when his father, Minato Namikaze sealed the demon within him. After all, a human body couldn't withstand the poisonous effects of Youki such as the Kyuubi No Kitsune's, so the fox had to alter his human body with his Youki, turning him into a Hanyou. At first Naruto had been pissed at the fox for not telling him earlier, but later on he found it to be pretty handy…and cool. **"Your damn reaction to that one was completely overdramatic kit." **Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me." He mumbled as he turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the cold water, splashing his face with it's refreshing coolness. "So, when exactly do you think we are anyway?" Naruto could almost see the fox king scratching his chin in a comedic thinking pose, poking his temples with his tails and his tongue sticking out. He couldn't help dropping to the ground while laughing. The foxes little 'hmmm' only fuelled it. Then Kyuubi saw the mental image of himself and blinked.

"**You should get checked out, your imagination could be damaging to your health…or mine." **Naruto just continued his laughter.

A few moment's later the blond had recovered and was staring at his Callander in the kitchen. He counted off the days until his eyes fell on a box with a big red circle around it, a little note scribbled messily on the side. It read: _the day I become a super cool ninja! _His face faltered dramatically at that. "WHAAAAAT! I'M NOT EVEN A GENIN YET!" He twitched when Kyuubi roared with laughter in his head.

"**Haha! Well look on the bright side kit, at least you can do a simple Bunshin without it coming out dead look'n and drooling! HA!" **Naruto's brow twitched again as the fox sent him a mental image of his first attempt at a Bunshin.

"Yeah well, you have a point…but what if I do something too well and draw attention to myself?" Kyuubi seemed to actually think at that.

"**That…that is actually a good question. Hmm, well just try not to do something too flashy or 'difficult' when you have an audience. If you slip up then just cover it up as best you can. Say you learnt it from a scroll or something."**

"_And in emergencies?" _Kyuubi scoffed.

"**Do what ever it takes obviously, look kit. You have the chance to stop Orochimaru from corrupting that stupid chicken ass, so I suggest you do whatever it takes to avoid the future we just came from. Hell, if you play your cards right you could even clear Itachi's name! Though, you might want to get that far first…he want come around until before the final stages of that Exam. Which reminds me…don't you have one to go to right now? If you miss this one then none of that's going to happen." **Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment, then realised that his Genin Exam started in five minutes.

"ITAI!!! I'm gonna be late! I'm not even dressed!" With that the blond bolted down his hallway, tripping over air halfway. He scrambled into his room and looked around for clean clothing, that's when his eyes fell on something he hadn't seen in years. His old orange jump suit… he had discarded that thing long ago…mainly because Itachi had all but burnt it off him when he was training under the Uchiha. He had said if he wanted to wear something like that then he'd save him the trouble and paint a target on his forehead. So, he had swapped it for something darker and better for combat…plus Itachi said he would rather go blind then see that 'thing' every day, the guy had said it was a fashion disaster waiting to happen…

He averted his gaze from the suit and wondered to his cupboard. He pulled it open and dug around in his draws. Soon finding something better to wear, which happened to be a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black muscle shirt, which he had no idea he even owned. Oddly enough they fit very well, though he grimaced slightly as the shirt showed off his toned body. He was rather self conscious about that sort of thing…

"**Oh come off it! The girls will go gaga over you! Especially since you gave up that tacky jump suit! Damn that Uchiha burnt some good fashion sense into you!" **Naruto rolled his eyes as he strapped on his Kunai pouch and Shurikan holster. He grabbed a pair of black sandals and black fingerless gloves from his cupboard and put them on. He never used to like black when he was this age, but he had gotten them just in case something came up…now he was glad he did as he exited his room and headed for his front door. But a glance at the clock had him flying through the object and down the street. With a burst of Chakra Naruto jumped up onto a neighbouring rooftop and proceeded to bound his way towards the academy.

Upon arriving he skidded down the halls, promptly ignoring a glaring receptionist and slid to a halt outside his classroom, he laughed nervously when all eyes shifted to him. He took one look at Iruka, and put on a false grin. Hee needed to act as 'normal' as possible.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! My damn alarm clock wound up out my window." The Chuunin shook his head at the excuse and sighed.

"It's alright Naruto, you're only late by-" he glanced at the clock. "45 seconds." Naruto gapped at that, then recovered when he realised he must have ran faster then he meant to. He shrugged it off and proceeded up the stair way to his old seat, easily ignoring the glares and odd snide remark from his class mates. He sat down by a window at the back, three rows across from Haruno Sakura and two rows back from his old 'rival'. He smiled sadly when he took in the sight of his old friends, who were dead in his time. Iruka had been hospitalised after an attack from Sound, Ino was also in the Hospital helping Tsunade with patient's, Shikamaru and Chouji had died defending the village. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had been guarding the Godaime, while Hinata…his sweet Hinata…the last time he had seen her…she had been lying next to him in their bed, fast asleep and ignorant of his plans to stop Orochimaru that same morning.

He closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the unwanted memories, soon getting yelled at by Iruka for falling asleep in class, which he had not by any means fallen asleep…how could he with all he new? He was vaguely aware of a few glances people had thrown his way, he new why…he wasn't acting like himself…he used to be so loud and obnoxious, always ranting about his stupid dream to become Hokage. Yes, he had given up that fairy tale long ago…he had a new dream now, keh…more of an ambition really. He was going to _slaughter _that damned Hebi Orochimaru… and he'd kick the living shit out of Sasuke if he had to, if he wanted to keep him away from the bastard that is.

He sighed as he closed his eyes again, he could hear Iruka ranting about Chakra control and other boring stuff he already new. He shut the loud man out and stretched his senses. He listened for any descent conversation, frowning when he heard a few things regarding himself.

"_Hey, what's up with the loser? He seems kinda down?"_

"_Who cares, he probably knows he's gonna fail."_

"_Hey that's mean!"_

"_But true."_

"_What's with the new look? What happened to that stupid outfit he always wears?"_

"_I don't know, but he looks kinda hot in black."_

"…_Are you high?"_

"_Come on, look at those abs! Not even Sasuke-kun has a body like that!"_

"_Oh come on, Sasuke-kun is hotter then that loser by miles!"_

"_What the hell are you two talking about?"_

"_Mia thinks the loser looks hot in black."_

"…_Hey, he kinda does…"_

"_What is wrong with you girls? Have you forgotten about our Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Oh kami! You've betrayed Sasuke-kun! Now what is he going to think of us! He won't love us anymore!"_

Naruto just shut them out after that. He could hear Kyuubi howling with laughter in his head, saying something along the lines of 'I told you so' between breaths. He shook his head as he caught one of the girls Mia if he recalled look him up and down. He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. This was gonna take a while…

He leaned back and closed his eyes in a light meditation.

"-uto…NARUTO!" the blond blinked at hearing his name.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound confused. He needed to act as goofy as possible if he wanted to stay unnoticeable.

"Dammit Naruto! Get down here and perform a Henge of your choice and two Bunshins!" Naruto sighed as he stood and descended to stand before the class.

"_Ok…Henge, who to look like?...Oooh, oh no I met get murdered by the emo for that one… Oh yeah that's good!" _He performed the right seals and in a poof of smoke where once stood Naruto now stood a grinning man with bright blue eyes and crazy blond hair. He heard several gasps as he continued to grin. He faintly heard Iruka stutter behind him.

"Y-Yondaime-sama!" Naruto just turned to face him, and in his own voice (He had no idea what the real Minato sounded like so there 4 couldn't imitate it) said.

"No Iruka-sensei…you said a Henge of _my _choice. So I chose the Yondaime!" _my father…_Iruka spluttered for a moment, then cleared his throat and ticked something off on his clipboard.

"Alright, well done Naruto, a very fine looking henge…" Naruto immediately burst into laughter, still in his Henge he acted surprised.

"Well Iruka I never thought you swung that way!" the Chuunin went red in the face and globed like a goldfish, earning several snickers from the class.

"Dammit Yonda-I mean Naruto!" ok the whole class started laughing at that. Naruto just grinned and performed the right seals for three Bunshin's. Now their we three Yondaime's grinning at the Chuunin.

"How'd I do Iruka-sensei!" the Chuunin just scribbled on his clipboard and nodded.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass."

"YATTA! Take that Itach- I mean Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's grin faltered at his slip up. Saying _that _name around here would cause trouble… he grabbed his headband and made his way back to his seat, trying to ignore the strange look Sasuke was sending his way. _"Damn that was close…I almost said Itachi-sensei! Damn, old habits die hard eh Fur-ball?"_

"**Zzz...zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…" **Naruto's brow twitched.

"_Lazy ass fur-ball." _

-

Sasuke stared back at the idiot for a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about the blond. _"When did the dead-last get so strong? He changed into the fourth as if it were second nature! Then he said something…it almost sounded like he was about to say…No, impossible, that loser wouldn't have even heard of him let alone met him."_

-

"_Damn, I'm gonna have to work on not blowing my cover, especially with the emo git around…"_

The blond was jolted out of his thoughts however as a pair of hands slammed on the desk in front of him. He looked up 'confusedly' only to laugh nervously as he met dark eyes. "Hehe hiya Sasuke." The Uchiha glared at the blond.

"You were about to say something before…what was it?" Naruto mentally began sweating and tapping his fingers together Hinata style.

"Ah…I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Naruto just tried to think. _"Dammit, I'm sick of this teme being such an ass hole! If I didn't have to worry about my cover I'd drill his head into the ground!" _

"Uzumaki…"

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna go on a date with me!" At that the Uchiha's brow twitched violently as he span around and stalked out the door. The class had ended with his graduation. Naruto had never been so glad Ino was a Sasuke-lover in his life…

"Phew, that was close." He said as he ran a hand threw his hair. "I was almost sweating back there." He mumbled as he stood and eyed the empty room. He frowned as something came to mind. _"Shit Mizuki! I was supposed to fail! He's gonna go after The Scroll! Dammit I gotta get moving!" _With that in mind Naruto bolted out the class room window and headed for the Hokage's tower. He had no idea how to get that man done in, but he had an inkling of one. He could sneak into the Scroll room and swap the Scroll Of Sealing with a clone and hide the real one…yeah that will do fine! But first he had to see the old man, in his time Sarutobi was dead…so he had to see him again, he had to try and warn him about Orochimaru!

"_But how do I do that without exposing myself?"_

"**Anonymous tip?" **

"_Oh look he finally woke up, did you have a nice nanna nap you old fur-ball?" t_he fox ignored the petty remark and simply sighed.

"**I was only trying to help kit, besides…I'm not **_**that **_**old." **Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"_What ever you say fox. But on a more serious note…an anonymous tip sounds like a good idea…but what to say?"_

"**Hi, here's a tip for you old farts. Just thought you should know a Michael Jackson cos-player is plotting to kidnap a little boy in hopes of using his body to over throw Konoha, so why don't you tell that damn b**** Tsunade to get her drunk ass here to help out! P.S Well would you look at that I'm from the future." **Naruto blinked as the fox suddenly rolled around in his cage, laughing like a loon in a loony bin while he praised himself for such a 'good one'.

"_That wasn't funny…actually that was kinda stupid…Maybe you should go back to sleep before you imagination becomes a health risk…" _Kyuubi just huffed and mumbled something about stupid kit needed to get laid. Naruto blinked. _"Hey, I _have _been laid thank you very much! How the hell do you think Hinata got pregnant!" _Oh yes, she had conceived, and Naruto suddenly felt guilty for leaving her behind.

"**Technically you haven't been laid yet, you're only eleven! HA! EAT THAT!" **

"_Which means we have to go through_ everything_ again. Meaning we have to do that damned bell test with Kakashi, save that stupid cat fifty odd times, put up with Sasuke-bastard, meet Tazuna, fight, and hopefully not kill Zabuza and Haku, deal with the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru along with it, try not to get torn apart by Gaara, almost get kidnapped by an 18 year old Ero-weasel-sensei and Fish stick, need I continue so eat THAT!" _Kyuubi, much to Naruto's amusement let out a very dramatic 'Nooooooooooo!' at hearing all the work they had ahead of them. _"Oh, and need I remind you-"_

"**No more please! I'll stop just don't go on!" **Naruto just smirked at his win.

"Hehe, sucker."

"**Oh, by the way…where are you going?" **Naruto blinked at the dumb question.

"_Ah to see the old man and swap those scrolls, duh!" _

"**Oh, OH right right, yeah…forgot about that..." **Naruto rolled his eyes at the foxes tardiness.

"And people call me an idiot." Kyuubi just huffed and went back to sleep. Naruto shook his head with a slight laugh and continued his way to the Hokage's Tower via rooftops and telephone poles.

- - -

About five minutes later he entered the old man's office and looked around. He couldn't help but frown. _"That's weird, where's the old man?" _

"**Probably reading that erotic book of his under the desk…again." **Naruto snickered at the odd picture Kyuubi sent him.

"_Damn pervert, he's as bad as Kakashi and ero-weasel sensei…"_

"**And their classic excuse? 'They read not for the erotic nature! But for the amazing plot'…I still say that damned Uchiha was a virgin." **Naruto cocked a brow at that.

"_With all those fan-girls…you wouldn't think so would you? Oh god that makes me wonder if Sasuke-teme's a virgin! He was probably raped by his yaoi fan-club HA!"_

"**It's not rape if he enjoys it." **Naruto's eye started twitching at that as a visible shudder ran up his spine.

"Ah man my poor eyes! Dammit fur-ball why do you do that!" screamed the blond as he covered his eyes, which of course had no effect on the mental image Kyuubi had constructed.

"**Mwuahahaha! I am the great Kyuubi No Kitsune King Of Foxes fear meeee!" **At that Naruto just cut off their link with a mental pair of scissors.

"Stupid over-stuffed plushie-"

"Naruto? Who are you talking to?" Naruto's brow twitched when he saw the third's head pop up from under his desk. Upon seeing the blond he cleared his throat and stood, hiding the book behind his back. "Ah-hem, I ah, dropped my pen." Naruto sweat-dropped as the old man sat back in his seat with a red tint to his cheeks.

"Whoa old man…you're a pervert." Sarutobi just spluttered as his face lit up.

"I-I am not! You should have some more respect for your Hokage!" he said as he tried to compose himself. Naruto just looked at the old man with an almost bored expression.

"Yeah…anyway…Um…" _"Come on just a little longer, hurry the hell up boss!" _thought the clone as he tried to stall the old man. Yes, the Naruto currently ranting to the Hokage was a clone, the real Naruto, it's boss was at this moment fixing his final adjustments to the Scroll of Sealing.

He smirked at his handy work and dusted his hands together. "That should do the trick, hehe, Mizuki's gonna be in for one hell of a surprise when he opens this." With that said Naruto teleported out of the Scroll room behind the Hokage's office and onto the roof of a nearby building. What he had done was replace the real Scroll of Sealing with a blank replica, inside the blank scroll he had drawn a human summoning seal, so when it was opened by Mizuki it would automatically summon Naruto. As for the original Scroll…is was literally stuffed under the Hokage's bed…as the old man lived in the tower…in a sense. He couldn't help but laugh rather insanely as he thought of all the things he could do to the Chuunin. The second the Scroll was opened he'd appear before the man, then he'd proceed in pummelling him into mush. Though, he wasn't to sure if Iruka would show up this time…as the Chuunin had gone looking for Naruto the first time round.

With only a microscopic speck of doubt that was easily brushed off Naruto sent word to his clone, telling him it was clear. He waited for the clone to leave the old man's office and poof out of existence then made his way back to his apartment to do his most hated thing in the world…to wait.

- - -

At his apartment Naruto decided to make up some ramen and ate in silence. Well, on the out side he was silent, on the inside he was poking the fox.

"_Hey, fur-ball…wake up…yohoo…ok that does it…Oh Kyuubi, guess what's waiting ahead of us?" _he paused, upon receiving no answer he continued, the next two words he uttered Were the only ones needed to set the fox off. _"Bushy-brows!" _at that the fox suddenly snapped awake with a scream.

"**Get it away from meeeeeeeee! Huh? Oh…DAMMIT YOU STUPID BRAT THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! You know I hate those damn freaky looking things! They move!" **Naruto just snickered while he washed his bowl in the sink. About an hour later he was bored, with nothing else to do he resorted to cleaning out his cupboard, throwing away anything that didn't fit or didn't go with his new tastes. Which meant nearly everything he owned.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna have to bye a shit load of new clothes…Hey Fur-ball, could you make a list for me?"

"**Sure whatever, shoot."** Said the fox as he flipped out a pair of glasses a pen and a notebook. Much to the blonds confusion, it was almost comical really…

"Ok, first off some clothes, some sealing scrolls, explosive tags, and not the cheap kind either, those things are as useless as Itachi-sensei in the kitchen."

"**Ha! That's an understatement…poor guy was out of his element. Anyway…"**

"…Ah, definitely some new kunai and other basic weaponry…And that's all I can think of, do you have any thing to add?" mind you he said all this aloud, so anyone listening in would only assume the blond was crazy and enjoyed talking to himself. There was a pause, then the fox quickly scratched something else down on his little notepad. Naruto blinked when heard he heard his 'pencil' scratching around. "what did you put?" Kyuubi, of course being in a mere mental prison ripped off the piece of paper, licked it and stuck to a random bar in his cage.

"**Ok, this is what we have… new clothes, sealing scrolls, decent explosive tags, weaponry, and a proper katana, don't argue, you need one." **Naruto blinked, but nodded anyway, he new he needed a katana, he was just so used to having one, not to mention he had created his own fighting style with help from Kyuubi and called it '**Crouching Fox style'. **(Kyuubi had picked the name obviously) however just as he was beginning to think of how much all of this would cost Naruto felt a suddenly tingle run up his spine. He couldn't help but crack an insane grin.

"Hehe, it's about time we showed _Mizuki-sensei _just what the supposed _demon-fox _can do."

"**Hey don't take credit for the title brat, besides…he's only half right…" **Naruto just rolled his eyes as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and suddenly found himself standing in front of a confused Mizuki, who had fallen on his rear at seeing the boy appear out of nowhere.

"N-Naruto? How the? What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto only put on a show of a being shocked as he saw the scroll, (Which Mizuki hadn't got a look at).

"S-Sensei! Why do you have the Scroll of Sealing! Isn't it forbidden!" Naruto watched with a look of shocked horror as Mizuki stood and laughed evilly (if somewhat pathetically) _"Sheesh, even Orochimaru's evil laugh is better then that…AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!" _

"Yes Naruto it is forbidden, but I stole it! Hahahahaha!" Naruto couldn't help the sweat-drop that formed as the Chuunin suddenly bent back and laughed like an idiot. Even Kyuubi stared…

"**Was he dropped on his head as a kit?" **Naruto shook his head.

"_No…he was born on it…" _Kyuubi just agreed with a twitch as the man suddenly grabbed the 'Scroll' and jumped into a tree.

"And theres no one here to stop me!" Naruto just shook his fist at the older man.

"Hey I'm here you stupid ass! I'm gonna stop ya!" before Mizuki could respond however Iruka suddenly appeared in the clearing.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Gah never mind Mizuki! You traitor return the Scroll of Sealing at once!" Naruto's brow twitched as the man stood in front of him.

"_Does everyone think I'm a weak defenceless child?__ I mean…I can knock _Uchiha Itachi _flat on his ass with a hand tied behind my back so I think a low level Chuunin won't be much of a hassle…" _

"**You can only knock the Uchiha around because he taught you everything he knows, so you know his fighting style and how to counter it…which is another bonus for later when Akatsuki send him after you, not to mention it was you who killed that Hoshigaki so that shouldn't be to hard…but still, theres something I will never get over…how did that weak little girl with the pink hair and next to no Chakra…kill that puppet guy?"** Naruto just shrugged outwardly.

"_We may never Kyuubi…we may never know." _Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts however when Iruka suddenly pushed him over. The blond was about to snap at the older man but realised that he had saved him from a giant Shurikan, which was now imbedded in the Chuunin's back.He couldn't help but sigh at his stupidity. Even if he had been hit with that little toy it wouldn't have done much. With Kyuubi's Chakra Naruto would have healed within the hour, not to mention he has an abnormally high tolerance for pain. But alas, he kept up his façade. "I-Iruka-sensei! Why did you-"

"Hey Naruto, do you want to know why everyone in this Village hates you and treats you like trash?" Naruto rolled his eyes at that, but Iruka snapped.

"Mizuki no! It's forbidden!" Mizuki just laughed.

"So it this Scroll, so tell me Naruto…Do you know what happened twelve years ago?"

"MIZUKI!"

"A giant Fox Demon attacked Konoha, but was stopped by the Yondaime and sealed in a human form." Naruto was getting bored now; he was tempted to started tapping his foot like an angry house wife. "And that was you Naruto Uzumaki! You are the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi!" Ok, now he had a choice, act sad and pathetic because he found out the 'truth' or laugh like a maniac…

The latter…

Everyone stopped and stared at the blond as he suddenly burst into hysteric laughter, bent over at the waist and slapping his knees as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Iruka paled, and not from the blood loss. His poor student had finally lost it! The Kyuubi has finally taken it's toll on the poor child!

"N-Naruto…" he muttered. Mizuki just glared.

"What's so funny demon-fox? You have no power in that form!" Naruto just continued his laughter, though is was dying down as he whipped a tear from his eyes a hiccuped from laughing so hard.

"_Hey Kyuubi, can I borrow some Chakra and your voice, I wanna show this guy who he's fucking with." _Kyuubi just cackled evilly.

"**Do you need to ask! Kick his ass!" **Naruto's laughter abruptly halted as he sent a wave of killing intent at Iruka, making him pass out, then slumped forward with his head down, the shadow of his bangs covering his face from view. Mizuki misread this and laughed.

"Have you finally accepted defeat beast!" Naruto just started laughing again, only it wasn't a hearty laugh, not at all. It was a sadistic laugh twisted with a second voice and an odd growl. Mizuki's face went white when Naruto snapped his head to the Chuunin above him. His once blue eyes now slitted and crimson, glaring almost madly at the man as he continued his sadistic laughter. The Chuunin couldn't stop the trembling that sprang forth as the blond released a wave of killing intent so powerful the grass at his feet curled and turned brown. Then in a voice laced with his won and Kyuubi's he said.

"_**What's a matter Mizuki-sensei? Fox got your tongue!" **__"Ok fur-ball that was lame…."_

"**Haha! But effective! Look at him, he wet himself!" **Naruto did as the fox instructed and gazed at the pale Chuunin who was trying to garb his second giant Shurikan. When he did he shakily hurled it towards the blond.

"D-die you monster!" Naruto just rolled his crimson eyes as he simply caught the spinning blade in midair and stabbed it into the ground while resting an elbow on it.

"_**Foolish little man, now it's my turn!" **_without further ado Naruto disappeared in a blur of movement and appeared in front of Mizuki, said man screamed and fell backwards off the branch, unfortunately he landed somewhat safely and tried to make a run for it. Naruto just snickered and sped off after him. So again he appeared before the man, who again screamed and tried to change direction, only to trip over the foot Naruto stuck out. With a thud he sprawled on the grass and rolled over, shuffling back like a cornered crab. Naruto just dropped the Kyuubi act and laughed again, only this time he laughed as if he had succeeded in his ultimate prank…which he might as well have… Mizuki remained as white as a sheet and only paled a few more shades when Naruto summoned one hundred shadow clones, everyone of them staring at him with a smirk. "Now you pay for hurting Iruka-sensei." With that he clicked his fingers and the poor Chuunin was promptly pummelled to mush by the clones as Naruto made his way over to Iruka. He sighed as he flew through a few hand seals until his hand began to glow green. He placed his hand on Iruka's wounded back and healed the wound. If Iruka asked later he'd just say he learnt it from a friend…yeah, as if he'd believe that…

Then the ANBU team showed up and everything fell into place. The ANBU dragged a mushy drooling Mizuki away to be sentenced while Iruka ruffled his hair. "Well done Naruto, I'm proud of you! Oh…by the way, how did you heal my back?" Naruto just threw his mask back up and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe, a friend of mine taught me." As if he'd fall for that…

"Oh, they must have some knowledge of medical Jutsu then, tell them thanks for me." Naruto twitched.

"_I stand corrected…"_

"**He's only human kit, clueless the lot of 'em." **Naruto just snorted.

"_Like Sasuke-teme." _

"**No…exactly like the emo-bastard." **Naruto just laughed, then remembered something as he span to face Iruka who was walking behind him as they made their way back to the village.

"I know Iruka-sensei! Lets get some ramen to celebrate!" Iruka seemed to shrink at that. he new it well…his buy…

A//N WHOA THAT WAS LONG! But good ne? anyway, if you have any comments…REIVEW!


	3. Of Ironic Beauty

I'll skip all this lame stuff and straight to what you came for!

I do not own Naruto!

I do apologise no recap for this one…

- - -

Scroll 2: Ironic Beauties and Annoying Bells…

Today was the day that students of the Konoha Ninja Academy were assigned their Teams and instructors. Of course, everyone was excited about the day, except a few, for very different reasons. See if you can guess?

_"Teams? Why would I need a team? I'm perfectly capable by myself; I don't need a bunch of weaklings getting in my way!"_

_"Hmm, teams sound troublesome."_

_"Hn."_

And lastly…

_"Gah, why did I even bother? I already know what's going to happen…Kakashi-sensei will be exactly 2 hours and 45 minutes late, and then he'll tell us jack about himself and make us spill the beans, then we go home…"_

**_"If you know this then why stick around?"_**

_"I have to or I'll blow my cover."_

**_"Skipping one little introduction isn't going to mean the end of the world you know. Just, duck out for 2 hours and '40' minutes and come back 5 minutes before the One Eyed Wonder comes."_** Naruto thought it over for a moment, then sighed.

_"I'll wait until everyone else leaves before I go."_

**_"Wise choice, you have shopping to do."_** Naruto blinked at that, then grinned.

_"Never took you for the shoe and hand bag loving type eh fuzzy?"_ The fox just huffed and flicked a none existent tail.

**_"I'm not… but you need new things. You can't live off of one pair of clothes for the rest of your life no matter how many times you wash them, besides…Your kunai couldn't cut wet paper let alone draw blood."_**

_"Alright we'll go 'shopping'. But I still need to be back in time, if there was one thing I learnt from Kakashi it was the three basic lines of a ninja. Cleanliness, Timeliness and-"_

**_"Shut up kit that man is a hypocritical fool."_**

_"Keh and you can talk? Damn Kyuubi if anything your worse then Kakashi."_

**_"Am not."_**

_"Are too.__"_

**_"Am not."_**

_"Are too!"_

**_"Am not!"_**

_"Am not!"_

**_"Are too times infinity aha I win! Take that you-AHHHH YOU STUPID BRAT YOU TRICKED ME!"_** Naruto snickered to himself as he scratched his chin.

_"Well I am part fox you know, but come on you're the fox KING, you should have seen that one coming a mile away!"_

**_"You little-"_**

_"Anyway time to go!"_

**_"Bastard child."_**

_"Not really, my father was Minato Namikaze so sorry to disappoint."_

**_"Retarded blond."_**

_"Hey who you calling retarded!"_

**_"You obviously."_** Yes, Naruto would have retorted, but alas he knew it would get him no where, and yes he had finally learned that lesson…Only because constantly loosing arguments with Itachi had proven to painfully remind him of that fact, it got you no where, so give up your pride and take a dive…or something like that.

_**"Keh, someone should have told him that. Did I ever tell you the fable of the Fox and the Raven kit?"**_ Naruto sighed and rubbed his head as he jumped from the Academy window, landing silently on the ground outside, only to vanish in a swirl of leaves as he replied.

_"Argh, don't get stated with all that 'Vanity gets you no where' crap, Itachi-sensei already drilled that in my skull. I would say literally but he didn't have a drill handy…so he used Tsukiyome…"_ Kyuubi shuddered at that.

**_"Happy place happy place!" _**Naruto just out right laughed at the foxes expense.

- - -

About an hour later found Naruto browsing through the stock of a weapons store. Over his shoulder rested two large bags stocked with new combat clothing and casual clothing. He was currently standing before a shelf dedicated to kunai. He glanced at a few different types ranging from below average size to above average, from spear pointed to jagged. Eventually he just shook his head and grabbed a case of fifty standards; standard, yes, but highly effective. After that he grabbed a fifty case of standard mini shurikan and a batch of both high to minimal explosive tags. He walked over to the front counter to buy his new gear, but paused when he passed a case shelf covered with different styles of razor wire. His mind instantly drew back the memory of the time Sasuke had nearly taken his life with such a simple weapon. Well, not really simple when you try it...he remembered trying it out when he was this age before...lets just say it ended in a trip to the E.R and a lecture from Iruka. That aside, Sasuke had nearly removed his head with his fancy ass wire skills...If Kyuubi hadn't stepped in and countered the blow, he wouldn't be standing there right now.

**_"What's done is done kit, leave the past where it belongs. Nothing good will come from dwelling."_** Naruto smirked to himself as he shook his head.

_"Wrong Kyuubi, dwelling on that past will come in handy should I fail again. Though this time, I know how to fight against such a weapon. I learn from my mistakes." _Kyuubi just sighed and nodded.

_**"Your right, but still...Don't go all emo on me kid."**_ This had Naruto's brow twitching.

_"I ain't emo! Sure, my sensei may have rubbed off on me a bit but not in that way!"_

_**"What ever kit, just get some wire, preferably one set of jagged, and another set of transparent." **_Naruto nodded and complied. He finished his journey to the front counter and placed his items before the middle aged man. The owner of the store eyed Naruto for a moment, then ran through the process of scanning the items. As this was being done Naruto let his eyes wonder, but the second he did his sharp eyes caught sight of something through a gap in one of the shelves. He blinked, then turned to the man.

"Hold on a sec, I forgot something." With that he made his way to a corner in the back of the store. His eyes widened a fraction as he was met with a surprising sight.

**_"Why does this suprise you? This is a weapons store ain't it?"_** Naruto nodded numbly as he stared at the small number of hand crafted Katana behind the glass case on the wall.

"Keh, sorry kid, but you need a curtain skill to wield one of these babies." Naruto would have jumped at the sudden appearance of the shop owner, but what kind of ANBU captain would he be if he hadn't sensed him before hand? Yay ninja skills! No, instead he glanced at the owner.

"I have that curtain skill old man...The only reason I'm eying these is because my own blade was lost on a mission a few...months back." The man seemed hesitant for a moment, then withdrew a set of keys from his pocket. He opened both case doors and stood back.

"Then feel free to take a look. Though if you do make a decision, I want some proof of that skill before I let you buy it. I can see your a Shinobi, but I can also see your only a Genin." This made Naruto chuckle almost darkly.

"Only in rank old man, only in rank." The owner just shrugged and moved further back to let Naruto examine the blades.

Said ANBU captain did just that as he raised a hand and withdrew a standard length katana with a deep blue sheath striped with yellow swirl engravings. He eyed the blade, then rested it on his finger, he frowned and shook his head as it tilted slightly. "The balance is off..." with that he replaced the blade and scratched his chin. His clear saphire eyes focused on the weapons before him. He had to have been standing there for a good 45 minutes before he picked up a second piece. This one was an above average sided

O-Katana with a simple dirt brown sheath and an odd ivory hilt with some sort of bird engraved into the ivory. He checked the balance, finding it somewhat exceptable, then he drew the blade free of it's sheath. One glance instantly had it sheathed and back on the stand. "Damn thing looks about ready to snap!" With an annoyed huff he returned his focus to the other weapons.

**_"Kit, you've got just under an hour left." _**It wasn't a request to hurry, because the fox new deciding on a new sword was no easy task. Because if he chose wrong, the blade could be awkward in his hand and cost him his life.

_"Yeah yeah I'm aware alright...Come on there's got to be something worth buying here." _His eyes ran over the blades, moving from one with a pure gold sheath and hilt to an almost blood red and green. Then, just as he was about to give up, his eyes came to rest on one he seemed to have missed. His eyebrows instantly shot up to his hairline at the sight of it, because the insane irony of it made the blade perfect.

"That...is so weird." Naruto grinned.

**_"And yet exremely cool."_** Kyuubi had to agree. Naruto picked it up off it's stand and admired it's 'ironic' beauty. The hilt of the blade was coloured a strong onyx, while the tip of the duel handed hilt adorned an almost glowing crimson stone cut to be shaped somewhat like a cresent moon. The sheath was again coloured onyx but was made different by twin giant foxes stretched around it's surface. One fox was coloured a striking red, while the other was a startling silver, but both had crimson eyes. He blinked away his shock and unsheathed the katana. His breath instantly hitched in his throat at the sight of the pure silver blade that glittered in the light of the store. It's blade was as described, a pure silver in colour and texture, but the colour was broken by a subtle slither of white that swirled it's way along the sharp side of the blade to the pointed tip. He reached a hand to his head a withdrew a strand of sunny blond hair. He dropped it over the sharp side of the blade and grinned like a madman as it easily split strand.

_"Fur-ball, I think I'm in love!"_

**_"You and me both kit..."_** Naruto resheathed the blade and made his way back to the counter. Where the owner of the store had retreated to in wait of the blond.

"Ah, I see you've made a decision...Ah, you have checked the price tag on that haven't you kid?" Naruto just smirked.

"You'd be surprised old man." Yes, he should be. He may not have done any missions yet, but Sarutobi had been kind enough to give him a weekly allowance to keep him fed and clothed. Said blond was smart enough to save it...So it was literally his life's savings. But that could be made up for later.

The old man nodded slowly, then nudged his chin at the blade. "Well, I can't let you buy that unless you have sufficient skill in wielding it, so have at it." Naruto just shrugged, he needed to test it out anyway. He withdrew the blade from it's confines and held it out straight before him. With a smirk he dropped one knee and swirled the blade in a vertical arc, then thrust the blade to the side, he withdrew from the movement and raised the blade to rest just over his shoulder as he held his free hand out before him, as if beckoning a foe. The old man was startled by the sudden movement but nodded somewhat disbelievingly. "I've seen some pretty good swordsman over the years, and frankly I can say you've got the stances down pat. I suppose you I can let you buy it, and because I'm such a nice guy you can have a 15% discount!" Naruto blinked, the grinned.

"Thanks old man!"

"My name is Otaku kid, not old man." Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and re-sheathed his new blade.

"Ok, thanks a bunch Otaku. I've been feeling rather naked without a sword at my side..." The old shop owner just nodded as he excepted Naruto's money. Said blond looked at his little frog and blinked. "Whoa, froggy lost a lot of weight."

- - -

After Naruto dropped his new things of at his apartment he began to make his way back to the Academy to be 're-acquainted' with his old sensei Hatake Kakashi. Oh how he was looking forward to annoying the silver haired Nin.

He wondered into the grounds of the Academy with his hands in his pockets while whistling a random tune. He blinked when he saw a pink head of hair poke out of the window above him.

"Damn it Naruto get your ass in here! Our sensei could arrive at any minute! You'll embarrass Sasuke-kun!" Naruto just snorted.

"Oh my I wouldn't want to do that to the oh so great SasGAY Uchiha now would I?"

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun you moron!" Naruto just snorted and waved her off. With practiced ease Naruto walked up the wall and jumped through the window, scaring Sakura slightly, then moved to sit down at a desk in order to await Kakashi's arrival. Naruto eyed the door for a moment.

"3, 2 , 1." just then the door slid open revealing a silver haired Jounin.

"...My first impression of you all is...I hate you."

A//N YAY CHAPTER TWO!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Trust me, I know

A//N So sorry for the wait, heres the next chap!

I do not by any means own Naruto!

Recap:

"_Damn it Naruto get your ass in here! Our sensei could arrive at any minute! You'll embarrass Sasuke-kun!" Naruto just snorted._

"_Oh my I wouldn't want to do that to the oh so great SasGAY Uchiha now would I?" _

_"Don't insult Sasuke-kun you moron!" Naruto just snorted and waved her off. With practised ease Naruto walked up the wall and jumped through the window, scaring Sakura slightly, then moved to sit down at a desk in order to await Kakashi's arrival. Naruto eyed the door for a moment. _

_"3, 2 , 1." just then the door slid open revealing a silver haired Jounin. _

_"...My first impression of you all is...I hate you."_

---

Warnings: Swearing...that's about it.

---

Scroll 3: Trust me, I know...

Naruto inwardly sweat dropped as Kakashi instructed them to meet him on the roof in five minutes. He watched in slight boredom as Sakura, being the teachers pet, got up and went straight to the roof. The blond remained sitting, his feet on the desk while he stared at the ceiling, he could here Kyuubi dozing lightly in his mind and figured it'd be best for his own health to leave him be. With a sigh he turned his head to glance at the other occupant of the room, only to find said boy staring intently at him. He raised a brow and blinked.

"You should take a picture, it might last longer." He said as he yawned and stretched, flipping himself to stand as he turned to face the other ninja. Sasuke just snorted at the shorter shinobi and slipped his hands into his pocket.

"What ever dobe." Naruto just rolled his eyes and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the door.

"Better get moving, wouldn't wanna keep our new sensei waiting now would we?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and wondered to the door, pausing to look at Naruto, who was still standing where he'd left him.

"You coming?" Naruto just grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing the ravenette to blink in shock.

---

When Naruto arrived on the roof top he sat himself beside Sakura, sure to keep a good distance between himself and the violent fan girl. When they were all present Kakashi sat himself on the railing and folded his arms.

"Ok, how about some introductions? Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future. Pinky, you first." Sakura tilted her head and rubbed her hands.

"Sensei, don't you think you should go first?" Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I don't feel like telling you much else." The rooftop was quiet for a moment, then he smiled and pointed at Sakura. "Now, you." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"My name Haruno Sakura, I like...I mean, the _person_ I like." She glanced at Sasuke and giggled. "My dislikes..." she glared at Naruto, who wiggled his brows. "My goals for the future..." she glanced at Sasuke and squealed. Only Kakashi noticed Naruto stick his finger in his mouth and gag slightly. "And my hobbies are reading and gardening." She finished. Kakashi blanched only slightly, but shook himself and nodded, mentally flicking his finger from one boy to the other until he decided on Sasuke.

"Emo, you next." Sasuke ignored the emo remark and sighed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I hate even more. My hobbies are training in my clans jutsu. I don't have a goal, more of an ambition...To kill a curtain man." Everyone blinked and turned their eyes to the blond, who had coughed and said something. Sasuke glared at the younger boy and growled. "What was that dobe?" Naruto feigned ignorance and blinked, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Kakashi sweat dropped and cleared his throat.

"Ok thank you Sasuke. Blondy, your up." Naruto grimaced slightly at the name and sighed. Settling himself so he was cross legged with his hands behind him to support himself as he leaned back.

"My name is Nami-" he coughed. "Uzumaki Naruto. I like a lot of things, but I really hate snakes and their nerdy friends." This earned him a few odd stares. "My hobbies...hmm, practicing with my sword and training my body, my goal for the future..." he sighed inwardly and dropped his head back. "To become strong enough to protect the ones I cherish." Kakashi raised a brow at the blond, he'd had a meeting with the Hokage a few hours ago, and the old man had said that this id wanted nothing more then to be Hokage...

"_I wonder why the change?" _he asked himself. He sighed and shrugged it off. "_Ok, so I have myself a fangirl, a King of angst and an enigma...Great..." _"Ok then well, I guess all I can say is...Be at Training Ground 7 at 0600 tomorrow morning! Oh and don't eat breakfast, or you'll just puke, bye!" with that he vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving the three Genin to blink after him. Sakura, who had scooted closer to Sasuke shrugged the orders off for later and proceeded to ask the avenger out on a date. Sasuke just said no, then stood to leave. Naruto however just chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I hate those damn bells." Muttered the blond as he glanced at his retreating teammates. His gaze settling on the back of one Uchiha Sasuke, his gaze slipping into a steady glare. He may be in the past, but he was still rather pissed at the ravenette for quite a few reasons.

First one being: The little teme skipped off to Orochimaru after everything they'd been through together...

Reason number two: The little fucker nearly killed him at the Valley Of The End for the sake of gaining power, despite being nearly ten years ago (In his still 21 year old mind) it was still a rather sensitive wound.

Lucky number three: He did the second worst thing he could have ever done to officially write his own name in Naruto's black book... The traitorous fucker killed his own brother and Naruto's beloved sensei.

Reason number four: Said fucker then had the nerve to come back and ask for a second chance...

Naruto had flat out told the snake to go fuck himself while Sakura being Sakura all but kissed the ground he walked on, the Village Council right behind her. So Uchiha Sasuke was forgiven and was let off without so much as a tap on the wrist. How Naruto wanted to unleash Kyuubi on the little bastard just to hear him scream. But alas, he was forced to stay his hand by the Council who threatened to have _him _of all people publicly executed for conspiring against their pet if he continued his negativity.

Then Sasuke went and betrayed them _again, _leaving Naruto with a neon sign pointed at the Village with an obnoxious 'I told You so' blinking in there fat faces.

Then he destroyed his home and killed those precious to him. Naruto had just realized he'd been trying to look past that while he was with Sasuke this day, and now that'd he'd remembered the reason why he hated the little teme so much...he was going to do his best to make sure he didn't go off to the dark side again. He'd go as far as dragging Itachi back and forcing the weasel to tell Sasuke the truth, if that didn't work, he'd have no choice but to kill him. Then slap Itachi around for leaving without so much as a 'wtf it wasn't me'. "Argh man, this whole situation is really starting to get on my nerves. I mean seriously, I have to go through all this shit _again? _Save Akatsuki the trouble and kill me now."

"_**Suck it up gaki."**_

"_Say's the fox with a brow phobia."_

"_**What? I do not have a brow phobia!"**_ Naruto sighed outwardly.

"_My point does not need to be proven, because I know Kyuubi, I __**know**__."_ It was all Kyuubi could do not to shiver at all the horrible things in that one word. With another sigh Naruto ran a hand through his hair and disappeared in a shunshin, he needed some sleep, he was tired after the days shopping. That and he was almost looking forward to Kakashi's test tomorrow...Almost.

A//N DONE! REVIEW IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE! If you have questions, ask them, and I'll answer them...No flames please, it's rude. Oh yeah, sorry for the short chap I had a whole 10 minutes to do this before I had to go somewhere!


	5. There's no I in team, teme

A/N Oh my...I'm updating...How long has it been? nearly a year? Half a year? Oh well, I did have another chapter ready sooner but my computer was whiped so yeah...Oh well, on with it!

I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi wouldn't have died, Minato wouldn't have died, Iruka would have died, Sasuke would have died and a Kyuubi'fied Naruto and Itachi would be lovers. It's kinda obvious jusy WHY I don't own it hehehehe.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, Sakura bashing, OOC'ness and random humor. Also a slightly dark but still good Naruto.

Recap:

_"Argh man, this whole situation is really starting to get on my nerves. I mean seriously, I have to go through all this shit again? Save Akatsuki the trouble and kill me now."_

_"Suck it up gaki."_

_"Say's the fox with a brow phobia."_

_"What? I do not have a brow phobia!" Naruto sighed outwardly._

_"My point does not need to be proven, because I know Kyuubi, I know." It was all Kyuubi could do not to shiver at all the horrible things in that one word. With another sigh Naruto ran a hand through his hair and disappeared in a shunshin, he needed some sleep, he was tired after the days shopping. That and he was almost looking forward to Kakashi's test tomorrow...Almost._

-Glances out window to make sure the sky isn't raining fire- I actually updated...

AWESOME!

Scroll 4: There is no 'I' in team, teme...

Naruto was up with the sun that morning and had completed his usual morning workouts well before 'Bell hell' time. After a shower Naruto made his way into his small, dismal kitchen. He smirked evilly as he pulled out the ingredients for pancakes and sent a mental birdie to Kakashi. After eating his breakfast Naruto wondered back into his room to get dressed. (Having only been wearing a towel in the kitchen) After pulling on some simple combat trousers colored a forest green and a black sleeveless turtle neck sweater and all his weapons, (Minus of course his new katana) he descended to his front door, where he pulled on his black sandals. With a heaved sigh Naruto made his way towards Training Ground 7, dimly aware of Kyuubi humming a funeral march in his head.

When he arrived to the training ground he wasn't surprised to find himself the first one present and figured Sakura wouldn't arrive for another half hour. With that in mind Naruto jumped up into a tree and leaned back to meditate, again blocking out the sound of Kyuubi's continuing funeral march. A half hour later, just as he predicted, Sakura Haruno slowly made her way towards the clearing, head in the clouds as she giggled over something Naruto had no wish to know of. Deciding to ignore the pink haired half-banshee Naruto went back to hi meditation, sending a mental brick at Kyuubi to shut him up. Another half hour later, the emo wonder himself arrived, hands in pockets and head down, brooding as per the usual. Naruto tried not to loose himself in nostalgia as Sakura instantly glued herself to the Uchiha's side and asked him on a date, being shot down before she even finished her fist sentence. Then, to the stunned annoyance of the trio (Of course, the two on the ground only thought of themselves as a duo, as they hadn't noticed Naruto right above their heads yet) Kakashi showed up a whopping two hours late.

"Yo." He said with a wave, then of course, Sakura being Sakura had to let the world know of her banshee heritage.

"Your late!" she screeched as soon as Kakashi lowered his hand from his greeting. Kakashi winced at the high volume and Sasuke restrained himself from rubbing his now ringing ears, while Naruto, having not heard a thing due to him being the intelligent one removed his fingers from his ears and grimaced. Kakashi shrugged, his eye tilted up in a smile.

"Yes, sorry about that, but you see on my way here I came across a little drowning fish, and being the nice guy that I am I had to save him!" Naruto shook his head fondly at the Copy Nin while Sakura screeched and Sasuke twitched in disbelief. "Well, then, seeing as your all here lets get straight to-"

"Ah, sensei, we're not all here, the idiot is missing." Sakura huffed as she folded her arms. Kakashi blinked slowly.

_"And she wants to be a Shinobi?" _Sasuke snorted.

"The moron probably chickened out and stayed home." Kakashi had half the mind to slap himself, because seriously, why did fate hate him so to leave him with such idiotic, clueless, self-obsorbed brats? He frowned and glanced up. At least he had one would-be-student willing to not annoy him.

"Well Sakura, Sasuke, if you'd been shinobi on a mission, you would be dead right now, because you would have failed to notice an enemy Right. Above. You." Seriously, the kid wasn't even trying to hide himself, he was just sitting there. Both pre-teens looked up and paled. Sasuke blinked in astonishment, then mentally scolded himself for not paying mind and letting his attention in his surrounding suffer, because seriously, it was the _dobe. _But he couldn't stop the small bud of respect he felt for the blonde as he lowered his gaze and went back to brooding.

Sakura on the other hand screeched and stomped the ground. "Naruto! You've been their the whole time and didn't even say anything! We could have been waiting here all day!" Naruto scoffed at the same time as Kakashi scowled. The blonde uncrossed his legs from his position in the tree and jumped down, landing silently in front of the pinkette.

"Pft, if anyone here is the idiot, it's you, Sakura_-chan_. At least I don't go around insulting a Jounin's skill." Sakura snorted and crossed her arms.

"You really are a moron I was insulting _you _not Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi rolled his eyes, but smirked at the blonde, the look unnoticed under his mask. Naruto's brows went up in mock shock.

"You were insulting _me?_ Oh, well sorry Sakura-_chan_, but I just thought that, you know, seeing as Kakashi-sensei is a _Jounin, _oh and also an ex-ANBU captain I figured he would have sensed me there the second he arrived. Now come on, I figured at least the teme would have noticed." Sasuke's brow twitched at the jab, but Sakura growled and stomped her foot, opening her mouth for more before Kakashi saved the day.

"_Anyway_, the objective of todays training session...well." He reached into his pocket and withdrew two small bells attached to a piece of red ribbon. "Is to get these from me. If you get a bell off me by the deadline, you pass, if not...well, straight back to the Academy for you." Sasuke blinked, Naruto rolled his eyes and Sakura blanched.

"B-but sensei, there are only, two bells, there are three of us." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Well, looks like one of you might be heading back to the Academy then doesn't it?" Naruto inwardly snickered. Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock and wound it, setting it on a rock when he was done. "You must come at me with the intent to kill, or you will never get a bell from me. You have until noon. Go." With that Sakura and Sasuke disappeared, while Naruto remained where he was, hands in the pockets of his trousers as he stared at his sensei. Kakashi blinked as he tied the bells to his belt. "Go means go, Naruto." The blonde only smirked, causing Kakashi to raise a brow.

"I know." Kakashi blinked, and to his shock Naruto was gone as soon as he opened his eye.

_"Holy- I didn't sense any chakra, how did he use shunshin?" _

Meanwhile Naruto appeared on the same branch as Sasuke, right next to him infact, startling the Uchiha into nearly falling out of the tree. The avenger turned to glare at Naruto who merely grinned and whispered.

"You and I both know we're no match for a Jounin, the only way to get those bells is to work together, if we manage-"

"Why would I want to work with a loser like you? You'd only get in my way." With that the Uchiha jumped out of their hiding place and charged Kakashi. He lasted a whole of ten seconds before he was submerged to the head in the dirt. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Stupid teme." With that he shunshined to where he sensed Sakura, who was hiding under some bushes. "Hey Sakura." he stage whispered, causing the girl to jump, but he managed to cover her mouth before she could screech and give away their position. (Though he knew Kakashi was well aware of where they were.)

"Naruto you idiot, are you trying to get us caught!" she growled. Naruto sweat-dropped. She was the one who nearly screeched, and now she was near shouting.

"Ah, no...Actually I came here to tell you that we can't do this on our own, we need to-"

"Pft, like hell I'm working with you, moron, I don't need you getting in my or Sasuke-kuns way." she sniffed as she disappeared. Naruto waited a moment, counting down in his head until he heard a scream that sent the birds scattering in the trees.

"Stupid chit, it's just a Genjutsu." he mumbled as he jumped out of the bushes and wondered over to Kakashi and leaned on the rock he was leaning on, nose buried in his smut book. "Hey sensei." Kakashi glanced up from his book and eye smiled.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto yawned and scratched his head.

"So, hows your day?" The Copy Nin shrugged.

"It could be better, but I wont complain, you?" Naruto snickered.

"Having a ball." Kakashi smiled again.

"That's good to hear. But, just so you know you only have five minutes left." Naruto just waved him off.

"Ma ma, I've got all the time in the world. Oh and by the way..." Naruto wondered over to the treeline, then lifted his hand and gave his sensei a foxy grin, jiggling the bells in his hand. "Thanks for the bells." Kakashi started and grabbed at where he'd tied the bells, only to grab air. His eye widened comically as Naruto poofed out of existence, his laughter echoing in the clearing.

"How did- When did he- Oh man, he's good." muttered Kakashi as he scrubbed a hand through his silver hair, then sighed. "Well, times up anyway."

Ten minutes later found Sasuke and Sakura tied to the logs, Naruto free and grinning as he twirled his bells around. Kakashi came over and dropped a bento box in his lap. "Good job Naruto, you've earned yourself some lunch. Now, I've got something I have to take care of with a friend. Stay here and eat up while I get it done." He turned to wonder off but paused and turned back around. "Oh, and DO NOT under any circumstances untie or feed the other two. If you do, well..." he trailed off ominously, then went poof and disappeared. Naruto rolled his eyes and glanced up at Sakura, who was glaring daggers at the ground in front of her while Sasuke just scowled and remained silent. Though their stomachs betrayed them as they did their best to out growl Kyuubi on a bad day. Obviously they had listened to Kakashi and skipped breakfast. Idiots. He snickered and withdrew a shurikan and with a flick of his wrist the ropes were cut and his team mates were free. With that he stood and dropped his lunch between them.

"Here, I'm not hungry." Sakura blinked up at him.

"B-but sensei said-"

"Sensei's not here is he? Go on, eat up. You too teme." Sasuke frowned, but after a moment ug in with Sakura. Naruto smiled slightly, then grinned when a loud bang echoed throughout the clearing and a red faced, evil eyed Kakashi marched up to them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU!" Sakura whimpered and hid behind Sasuke, who had paled in the face of their sensei's wrath, while Naruto just snorted quietly. Kakashi turned angry eyes on to Naruto. "JUST FOR THAT BRAT! YOU ALL!...Pass." Naruto merely smirked, Sasuke blinked and Sakura stared.

"W-we pass? B-but you said-" Kakashi held up a hand.

"Yeah well, forget what I said. I would have failed you all epically and sent you back to the Acedemy if Naruto hadn't helped you. It seemed only Naruto actually got the point of the test." Sasuke and Sakura blinked.

"What was the point?" Naruto snorted at Sasuke.

"He wanted to test us on teamwork, teme. I tried to tell you, but the 'oh so great and wonderful Uchiha Sasuke' doesn't need help from the dead last!" Naruto finished in a stuck up tone with his nose in the air, then snorted and sat down. "There's a little saying that goes, there's no I in team, teme, 'cause those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are _worse _then trash." with that the blonde stood and started heading back to the village. Kakashi stared after the blonde in astonishment, book forgotten in his hand as he couldn't help but wonder if this kid could actually make it through life as a Shinobi alive.

He had to wonder if he was the second coming of his old Sensei...

He certainly had the hair...

A/N DONE! Review please. If you have questions, P.M or review and I'll answer them!

Ciao


End file.
